hfsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Otani
=Kingdom of Otani= a chapter of the High Fantasy Society , located in Edinburg, Texas. The Kingdom of Otani is located in Edinburg Tx. Otani started in 2009, originally a hidden kingdom hidden from Silver Spire knowledge until word spread of us and eventually became a kingdom. It has come to be known as Southern Kingdom", Not having shown up to a Combined Realms War we intend to show up next year, to finally make our appearance to the northern kingdoms. The Buddhist Mystic's Story Otani was forged by the Rebel Sir Jieshi Shiffer and the Jew wizard Tech due to the lack of role-play, once former members of and the Kingdom of Silver Spire, the story starts with Sir Jieshi who started as a lone warrior in then followed the holy acts of a monk within the Sanctuary of Ravenwood, since then he lived in peace with his friends Zerithal, Tech, Mai and his holy Companions Riku and Striker, until one day a Bard of Silver Spire who casted a corruption Spell on some of Jieshi's companions Esliee, Zerithal, Tech, Mai, Striker and Riku and took them to his side to resurrect the lands of Silver Spire, since that happened started to die out, Jieshi attempted to restore back to it's former glory but to a veal, then of his own accord He then joined Silver Spires ranks and infiltrated the stronghold as a Spy and attempted to bring his corrupted comrades back, he could not due the bards Corruption on them they refused to leave the kingdom, furious as he was, he then spent his time in silver spire trying to find a way to break the spell, he found a way to break it by learning the sacred art of the healers power for 6 months with that sacred power he Purified his companions however due to their long stay in Silver Spire they figured they were considered as traitors, heretics, out-castes to , Jieshi and Tech traveled to the out the borders of Silver Spire and came across a hidden Valley where they found a lost kingdom they traveled kingdom and found some remaining survivor in this lost kingdom they talk to some of them and were told to go to a temple that was said to purify any highly corrupted heretic to a faithful disciple of god when they exited the temple it seemed to them that this valley was a hidden Utopian Kingdom hidden even from silver spires knowledge, there they decided to make this place their new home and kingdom 4 days passed, Jieshi lead a rebellion against Silver Spire for the sake of his friends, and in hopes of bringing Silver Spire back to it's former glory though he had failed in his rebellion and fled from silver spire along with his friends and sheltered themselves within the hidden valley until one day word had spread about Jieshi and his rebellion to the villagers in the hidden valley, they confronted Jieshi and wanted to join his ranks, in Jieshi's eyes they held potential those villagers were Reaper warrior of flame, Atreyu warrior of tenacity, Mattai the Barbarian, Andrew warrior of the field, Tom the Utopian Druid, Adrian the Barbarian, Diego the small, Giovanni the Barbarian, Justin the Barbarian-wizard, Landon the Barbarian with them they formed an army, after that Jieshi and his Holy companions Riku and striker went to the sacred temple and performed a holy purifying art and cleansed the hidden valley and formed the kingdom of Otani. one day Otani was discovered by the same bard who stole Jieshi's friends from however his magic had no effect in their grounds and he fled the next day war was upon Otani Jieshi and his men prepared and after a while they found out that the kingdom of Silver Spire did nothing and did not bring war upon Otani but Otani showed nothing but cowardice and Otani Obtained their independence Heraldry Houses and Companies Reeves Guild Dark Dragon Current Members Sir Count Jieshi Shiffer (Jesse Hernandez) Viscount Riku Akuma Akenshi (Ricky Mendoza) Lord Valden (Billy Hernandez) Squire Lord Atreyu (Mike Trevino) Striker (Noe Mendoza) Diego Abad Viscount Ramza (Tom Trevino) Adrian Trevino Lucifer (Lucio Gonzalez) Tech (Mike Mendoza) Zerithal (Devon Moore) Belted Members of Otani *Order of the Falcon : Service *Order of the Dragon : Fighting *Order of the Hart : Art & Sciences House of Nobles Sir Count Jieshi Shiffer (Jesse Hernandez) Lord Valden (Billy Hernandez) Viscount Riku Akuma Akenshi (Ricky Mendoza) viscount Ramza (Tom Trevino) Squire Lord Atreyu (Mike Trevino) History Sequence of Ascension 'First Reign:2009-2010 dec.7-Jun.7 ' Monarch: Sir Jieshi Shiffer (Jesse Hernandez) Regent: Valden (Billy Hernandez) Chancellor: Riku Akuma Akenshi (Ricky Mendoza) Sencond Reign: 2010- 2011 Jun.7-,Jan,3 Monarch: Lord Riku Akuma Akenshi (Ricky Mendoza) Regent: Ramza (Tom Trevino) Chancellor: Sir Baron Jieshi Shiffer (Jesse Hernandez) Third Reign: 2011 Jan,3-July 18, Monarch: Lord Ramza (Tom Trevino) Regent: Atreyu (Mike Trevino) Chancellor: Sir Vicount Jieshi Shiffer (Jesse Hernandez) Fourth Reign: 2011 July, 18 Monarch: Tech Renshi Regent: Viscount Riku Akuma Akenshi Chancellor: Squire Lord Atreyu Contacts and Directions Driving Directions: 1)if your going on nolana take the expressway going to edinburg and take the exit going to dr. Freddy gonzalez and sprague keep going north until you see sprague and take a right keeping going forward and the park will be up ahead 2) if your coming from alamo look for raul longoria go north to edinburg just keep going north until you see sprague and take a right the park will be there http://www.myspace.com/509541613